nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades the Dark
"Sorry to keep YOU waiting. But now that I'm here, let's get this party started! ''" :- Hades, when he reveals himself in Chapter 9. '''Hades' (ハデス Hadesu) is the unexpected main antagonist of Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is the god and master of the Underworld, and is responsible for Medusa's revival, which originally set the events of the game in motion. Medusa was revived to use as a distraction against Pit, while Hades was busy gathering souls of the human race in order to store them within his realm. He accomplished this by using lies to turn different nations against each other, causing war to break out. Characteristics Appearance Hades appears as a humanoid demon-like deity with purple skin and a red tattoo on his eyes. He has long red, green, and pink-colored hair. He wears very grotesquely designed robes and clothing with asymmetrical shapes and a cape seemingly made out of darkness and fire. He has red lines that run up both his arms and legs. The inside of his body is completely chaotic in design, with even skies, grind rails and surreal structures found commonly throughout. Personality Hades is a being of pure evil, whose arrogance and power makes him brush off any matter as nothing important, often acting carefree and speaking in a playfully dull tone that is filled with sarcasm and cruelty. He has no regard for life and views souls simply as mindless play things for him to manipulate with no sympathy, using them as his puppets and manipulating their memories, hearts and forms to suit his own needs, not caring at all about their existence, even eating them for fun despite how much damage this causes to the balance. His view on the cycle of life is even more skewed and twisted, seeing no difference between consuming a soul and their rebirth and casting the balance aside like nothing. Despite all his malicious tendencies, he does have a genuine sense of humor and enjoys telling jokes and making puns at even the most odd or inappropriate of times. He also held no grudge against Pit after the later killed him and destroyed his body, and even complimented his abilities, albeit still throwing a few nasty remarks in his direction. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Hades first appears at the end of Chapter 9, where he interrupts the game's credits sequence after the defeat of Medusa to reveal his master plan. He states that it what him who revived Medusa, partly because of her hatred towards Palutena. In Chapter 10, it is revealed that Hades created the legend of the Wish Seed in order to make humans fight amongst each other which ledViridi, the goddess of nature, to destroy them for their hubris. This was all part of his plan to collect the souls of all the countless human soldiers lost in battle. This soon leads him into conflict with the Forces of Nature and Palutena's Army. In Chapter 15, the Underworld forces and Viridi's Forces of Nature have to work together in order to destroy the Aurum fleet, but after this threat has passed, Palutena's Army and the Forces of Nature return to fighting against Hades's forces and each other. In Chapter 19, Hades hints out that it was him who captured Pit's soul in the ring. His reasoning for doing so are still unknown, but is likely that he got help from the Chaos Kin to do so. In Chapter 22, Hades is revealed to be using the souls of the humans he captures in order to replicate underworld monsters. This in and of itself is thought of as bad, but it is later revealed that it takes many hundreds of souls to create a single monster, wasting them entirely. This is seen as a disturbance in the balance and something that must be corrected. In Chapter 23, Pit, armed with the Three Sacred Treasures finally confronts Hades, but Hades easily destroys the Three Sacred Treasures with a single blast of his "raunchy breath" and ends up swallowing Pit whole. According to the idol description of Hades' Belly, Pit is actually transported to another realm and is not really inside of Hades. Pit struggles to escape Hades' twisted insides and soon manages to destroyHades' heart in an explosion, allowing Dark Pit to see Pit's location and rescue him with the Lightning Chariot. However Hades remains unfazed despite his heart's destruction. Pit later confronts him in Chapter 25 with the Great Sacred Treasure, battling and pursuing Hades using it to destroy various guns that cover Hades's body. The Great Sacred Treasure changes forms as it is damaged, it's third form cuts Hades in half but he simply respawns his lower half and continues to fight Pit. Eventually he manages to destroy the Great Sacred Treasure as well. As Hades charges up his most powerful attack, Palutena tells Pit that a force (a.k.a. Medusa) is seeking Hades and Pit must guide this force. As Hades is about to release his attack, Medusa suddenly appears and distracts him with a blindsiding blow. All that remains of the Great Sacred Treasure is a single cannon which Pit mounts on his arm. Viridi grants Pit the Power of Flight, letting him dodge energy beams from the god, while Palutena charges the gun with holy energy. When the gun reaches its maximum charge, Pit fires the canon, unleashing a devastating blast which destroys Hades once and for all, bringing peace once more to Angel Land and all its inhabitants. While seemingly destroyed, if the player waits five minutes past the ending credits he reveals that his soul is still very much intact and begins to compliment Pit on his skill and power, and seems to be somewhat proud of him. He then begins to make comical empty threats which is usual of his joking nature. The god claims that his condition is quite bad and might not be able to resurrect himself. He begins to whine about missing his body and all the women who will miss his godly physique as well. Despite the loss of his body, Hades hopes to figure out a way to resurrect himself in the next twenty-five years (when he assumes the next sequel will be released) and get his revenge, but until then he gives Pit a few tips and to prove he's not a sore loser, unlocks a special challenge for him. He then gives a few parting words to the player and announces that ''Kid Icarus Uprising is his new favorite game before signing out. Role in Ultima It took a lot of power, but Maleficent, Lodo, and Chernabog managed to revive the Lord of the Underworld prematurely. Because Maleficent was impressed by his actions, Hades serves as both a Demon Lord, and a member of the Inner Circle. One would think that he would have a rival with the other Hades in the Organization, Hades the Grim. Surprisingly the two get along, and both plan to gang up on both their archenemies. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Demon Lords Category:Inner Circle Category:Characters Category:Titan Horde